


magical night

by sf_violet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Magic, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_violet/pseuds/sf_violet
Summary: Just when you thought that end of the shift working for illustrious chairmen Jaehyun, you run into him and discover something quite...magical about him.
Relationships: jaehyun x reader
Kudos: 7





	magical night

Y ou leaned back in your leather office chair, the creaking echoing down the empty hallways on this not-so busy day. To your front there resided a wall of floor to ceiling windows which allowed an incomparable view of the city. This office building stood upon a higher pedestal of the rest and rightfully so given the wide success which had come with it. The sun had long since vanished and now there only remained a sprinkle of stars in the sky, but you knew that the true star was still in his office: your boss. The one reason you had applied here in the first place. Tired from the day's tasks and keeping up with him, you rose from your seat and gathered your things.

Excitedly, you slipped on the fur coat he had bequeathed to you once you had officially been given the position. You shook your head as you recollected what he had said that day.  _ "Ms. L/N, I hope you don't mind, but I bought you this. We have a standard to uphold here. Including you from here onward.."  _ He did come across as sarcastic, but the more you thought about the way he acted, you came to realize how one could come to dislike him. Of course, he exuded confidence, but it was obvious to be how it could be taken as arrogance. 

The aching in your feet began to worsen as your shoes clicked and closed upon the marble flowing, the buzzing of the fluorescent bulbs above the only company present during your journey. Each step made it seem as if you were walking through a desert. To your right, the wall was charcoal gray and hung from it were elegant tapestries and pictures of Jaehyun, though you would not suspect. Some of the paintings seemed more like murals. You almost found yourself tempted to lay a hand upon them they were so enticing...so…magical. Closer and closer you stepped to the intricate and pastel colors atop the canvas, hand outstretched as a voice has broken you out of the trance. You gasped sharply, your head whipping around at such speed that you felt your hair tickle the back of your neck to the direction of the noise. He stood before you with his hands clasped delicately in front of him, the three piece suit fitting him better than you ever thought he would. 

“Is everything alright? I wouldn’t stand too close to that painting, it just might suck you in,” Jaehyun smiled at you approaching. “I wasn’t sure what had happened. I thought that you got lost so I came to find you.”   
  
Confused, you looked at your watch only to note that an hour had passed. Embarrassed and flushed. Your eyes met his to apologize for a moment you froze. Time was at a standstill as you melted like ice cream on a hot summer day and yet, you could not decipher what lay behind your E/C eyes. What was he thinking? What were his thoughts about you? Were you on the cusp of being released from your job?   
  
“I—I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to spend so much time here! This won’t happen again, I swear!” You wanted to retreat into your shell like a turtle.

“You don’t have to apologize. Here, come with me back to my office so we can get you calmed down. After that, I can get you home.” He offered you a hand, and without thinking, you accepted it. 

With him in hand it was if the walk had been much quicker than by yourself. Between the two of you there was nothing more than mere silence with the occasional clearing of the throat. You could see the stygian doors of his office come into view. 

“You must be hungry. Have you eaten yet, Ms. L/N?” He asked, the shifting of the fabric of his three-piece suit audible from the distance the two of you shared. “I’m sorry, but seeing as we’re not on the clock, would you mind if I called you by first name? When we’re off the clock I’d like to start addressing my coworkers on a first name basis.” 

_ “Coworkers”,  _ You thought to yourself.  _ “We’re not even close to working with each other. I’m just a secretary.”  _ You didn’t have the courage to speak out against his wishes lest you find yourself without a livelihood, yet you found your mouth acting on its own volition. 

“N-no, I haven’t . And...aren’t I just your secretary, sir?” You felt a cold sweat drop, unsure of what he would say in response. You did not realize that you two had reached his office until you felt the echo of his heel upon the floor and saw his hand reach for the cold, stainless steel bar on the wood which had been stained black. 

Jaehyun pulled open the door and immediately you felt a burst of cold air rush out of the room. It felt refreshing on your skin, and on your nerves. Calmness washed over you and you had felt a peace you never thought possible. It was almost euphoric. Among the fresh air, you detected a faint smell—no doubt this was Jaehyun’s cologne. He released your hand and politely gestured for you to go inside. 

“Please, go in. You may be my secretary, but I see it as being the most vital part of the business. Without you there wouldn’t be much order in the building. I might be the head but at the end of the day I’m a pretty face. A good one at that.” A confident smile found its way to you and deep within your bosom you could feel the fluttering of your heart as the true meaning of those words rang out. Furiously, it began to beat as you managed a weary smile before entering the office. From what you had recalled no one else in the building had been in here and aside from the cleaning crew and you began to understand why. It may have been enshrouded by glass but that did not do this room enough justice in hiding it’s beauty.

In the center there resided a glass desk, the files atop it organized to perfection as it was decorated with pictures and knick-knacks from various travels he must have taken. You recognized some of these places having been fond of planning your vacation when you weren’t busy being worked to the bone. Tokyo, China, Britain, Spain—all places he seemed to venture. Yet, these mementos were nothing compared to the various art pieces which decorated the walls. More and more paintings and precious vases. Once upon a time you had the earnest belief in your heart that you had known all there was to know about your boss, but this had only proved that you, in fact, knew the bear minimum. 

You took a seat in front of his desk and continued to scan the room, piqued and distracted until you heard a high-pitched whistling which had taken you off guard. You jumped and made a high pitched yelp, only to turn and see Jaehyun preparing a cup of tea for you. 

“Was that you just now? That sounded like it came from the kettle. I didn’t mean to scare you. Here, please have this cup of tea. It should help calm you down just a little.” With a warm smile that could melt away the thickest of ice, he walked over to you and handed you the tea cup with its saucer which you took as quickly as it was brought. 

“That was a good one, boss, and thank you. This smells lovely. What kind of tea is it?” You smelled the steam, unable to pick up scent. 

Jaehyun poured himself a cup and brought it over. He placed it down on his desk and turned the chair beside yours to an angle where he could look at you.

“I believe red rose. I had taken a trip to Guyana for business and I couldn’t help to bring back a box with me. The only perk of being chairman.” He nodded and took a sip of his tea, prompting you to do so yourself.

“This is really good! A little hot, but tasty.” Unsure if it were the tea itself or the presence before you, you felt yourself warm up in ways you never thought possible. You removed your coat, letting it rest on the back of the chair. 

“Thank you. I’m glad that you ended up liking it. These teas are usually hit or miss when it comes to who likes them or not. It isn’t like coffee in the slightest.” 

The two of you sat in a comforting silence as you both finished your tea. Once done, you had set your cup down on the desk in front of you, promptly standing up as an unknown feeling you have had inside of you since the first day you began working still had not disappeared. It was far from suspicion of your boss. It was something soft, something craving the unison and synchronicity of Jaehyun’s self. The feelings you had been hiding and blooming as time went on. Not wanting to make a foolish and childish mistake, you abruptly removed yourself from your seat, and made your way to the door. The tea, the holding of his hand, even staying this long with him was a mistake. 

“It’s getting late and I have to go. Thank you for the tea, chairman. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” 

The furrow of his brow was barely seen. With an outstretched hand you found yourself reaching for the handle, only to feel the clasp of something tight around your wrist. You looked down and saw that it was Jaehyun’s hand. He was timid, seemingly afraid to make eye contact with you. 

“Please don’t leave yet. I still have something to say, Y/N.” There was an unfamiliar tone in his voice that made him worth listening to. Silently, you stood, unable to speak as you felt as if there was a hand clutched tightly around your throat.

“I’m not the best with words, but I know how you feel. I...have had feelings for you since the day we met. I should have said something sooner, right?” His grip slowly loosened on your wrist as he turned, hands on his hips as he hid his face from you. To think that bled confidence and charisma like him could so easily falter at the notion of emotions. Without a doubt, this proved to you that what was being felt with the two of you was mutual. 

“I should have said something sooner, too. It’s funny how this all worked out, right?” You didn’t know what else to say. Lightly, you placed a hand on his shoulder and it felt as if your hand was atop a statue sculpted from the most pristine marble. 

He whipped around to look at you, eyes wide as he parted his hair nervously. “I—I see. In that case, I know you haven’t eaten anything else yet, Y/N.” Would you like to accompany me to dinner? Maybe it could be a date for the two of us—a first date.” Jaehyun desperately tried to cling to a facade of confidence, but your eyes pierced right through him with ease.

“I was thinking you’d ever ask, I’d love to!” You say, clutching your bag with both hands. “But, did you have anywhere in mind?”

“There’s actually a pretty romantic spot I found in the countryside, actually. If we leave now we should make it there before they close. I think they don’t close for the next hour or so.” Jaehyun looked at his watch.

Unsure if this was some sort of dry humor you knew he had a propensity to lean toward, you looked at him curiously. “I’m sorry, si—Jaehyum but, was that a joke?” You erupted in a fit of laughter. If this was a joke then this was the first one he told. You brought up your index finger and wiped a tear from your eyes, only to look at Jaehyun who was as serious as can be. Seeing the seriousness on his face you abruptly ceased all laughter, clearing your throat.

“A joke? No. Oh, that’s right. I didn’t tell you! Those paintings in the hallways are magic. That’s why they pulled you in. I like to use my magic to travel around the world. I’m being serious here, Y/N!” Jaehyun stood with his hands on his hip, his smile hiding the embarrassment. You could tell that he was hiding that because whenever he was put in an uncomfortable situation, he always lifted his left eyebrow and tilted his head slightly upward. There were very few occasions in which this had happened and this was one of them without a doubt. 

“It’s not that I don’t believe  _ you,  _ I just don’t believe in magic. Not since I was a kid.” 

Jaehyun nodded, formulating a plan but you couldn’t read what he was planning. He was as unpredictable as he was handsome and as mysterious as he was kind. 

“Here’s an idea: name anywhere in the world you’d like to go and I’ll take us to the most beautiful location in that area. I’ll prove that magic isn’t just smoke and mirrors. I could have been the next Harry Houdini, you know.” 

“Anywhere I want?”  
  
“Anywhere you want,” he spoke with a confident and triumphant smile as if his victory had already been assured. Even folding his arms across his chest and smiling at you.

For as long as you could remember only one place had stuck out to you. Back in the day when you were in grade school you had dreamed of seeing the aurora borealis shimmy across a star-stipped sky and northern part of the world. You had always wanted your first kiss to be there with someone special—the two of you sealing the most intimate of promises and sharing the most hidden truths between the two of you for as long there was still the serpentine dance being committed by the gorgeous lights. This had long been a fantasy, but with the confession of Jaehyun and yours exchanged and reciprocated, you felt yourself blush and turn the same shade of pink as your coat. 

“Can you not think of somewhere? Would you like me to pick for you—”

“No! I thought of somewhere.” You rolled, shifting your weight to your toes and to your heel, swaying like a branch in the wind. “I want to go see the Aurora. I think you can see it in Norway—if that’s okay, Jaehyun.” Despite being told it was alright, there was still some meekness in your voice as you uttered his name so casually. 

He looked seemingly relieved that you believed him. With one hand he adjusted his bangs and rubbed his hands together as he approached, wrapping you in his arms. 

“I’m sorry, but for the spell to work, we need to be touching. I don’t want to accidentally let go of your hand leave you somewhere stranded. Hold on to me.”   


You sensed the concern in his voice and did as he had suggested. Your hands wrapped around him in a tight embrace, the scent of his cologne filling your nostrils and felt the chiseled body you can tell he had worked on for ages beneath the maroon suit jacket he had dawned. Afraid to open your eyes and let go. It was only in this moment that you truly realized how much you had trusted him not as a boss, but as another person—as someone you were meant to be with.

“Don’t hold on too tight! I still have to breathe!” He joked before patting you on the head. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Mhm…” You tightly clutched on to him, head buried into his chest with your eyes tightly shut, afraid of what might happen should you open them. Not wanting to focus on anything else, you heard Jaehyun speak something in a language you never heard before. 

The smell of the office was gone as you felt the cool autumn air pass peacefully through your hair. You released him as the song of the whispering grass and the animals of the night sang to you. The hoot from an owl prompted you to let go. You were not afraid nor were you confused, just mystified that what he was telling you had more than an ounce of truth to it. 

“I don’t believe it...what are we here? This doesn't look like Norway.” You asked, the amazement in your voice bleeding out. Behind him you noted a restaurant. 

“Sorry about that but, I remembered that you hadn’t eaten, so I came here to get us some kimchi stew. Norway is cold so we should get something to warm us, don’t you think. It’s...sort of a small place so please wait for me, this should not take long!” Jaehyun leaned in and gave you a peck on the forehead. The two of you did not realize what had happened at that moment, but as soundless seconds passed by, it became apparent. He ran into the shop and emerged a few moments later with two takeaway bowls of piping hot stew. 

“Are you ready?” The tone of his voice was gentle and you were drawn to him like a moth to the flame, but this attraction was not one-sided. You ascertained that he had, indeed, been feeling the same way. The body and mouth may speak their own language and lies, but to understand someone fully, you must always trust the look in their eyes. Jaehyun’s eyes spoke to yours and they had uttered that he was desperately keeping himself in check. Desperately trying not to say or do the wrong thing. For all his bravado and confidence, it would seem that you were the only person that could ever bring him to his level. Once, you thought him intimidating but now he was harmless. 

It took a few moments for you to find the words, nodding. “I’m ready.”

“Then off we go.”

Once more you clung to him and in a matter of seconds you felt the chill of your breath. You broke free and gazed up at the sky. Verdant hues danced an intricate ballet above you and your excitement was uncontrollable. He leapt up and down both amazed and glad that one part of your childhood dream had been realized. You turned to look back at Jaehuyn who had conjured a small table for the two of you—something you could only see at fancy restaurants. He snapped his fingers and lit the candelabra in the center of the table, pulling out your chair as he motioned you over. You took a seat and he pushed in his chair and took his own. With another snap of his fingers the soup and the utensils came levitating off the bags they had been placed before the two of you.

“Do you still not believe that I can’t do magic, Y/N?” He teased, taking a taste of his dish. “This is from the place I was telling you about. Trust me: one taste and you’ll be sold on it for the rest of your life.”

“I won’t hear the end of this one, will I, Jae?” You smiled shyly, taking taste. Immediately you were greeted with a warm and soothing broth that coated the insides of your mouth. It was not too spicy nor was it too mild. It was the perfect blend of savory and fatty, offering nothing but comfort in the chilly night beneath the stars. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Your reaction says enough. I really know some good places. I wouldn’t mind sharing more of them with you if that’s what you want.” He winked at you and continued eating.

As the two of you ate, you were not sure you lost track of time as the two of you were enveloped in a lively conversation of laughter. Each of you understanding one other with absolute clarity. Brick by brick the wall the separating employee and employer dissolved, leaving nothing more but two adults with their hearts in the heat of the moment, pulsing and beating in unison as the two of you found yourselves sitting side by side, hand in hand. Reminiscing.

“Has it really been that long? It seems like it’s only been a year since we went on that trip. Why didn’t you say anything then?” 

“I’m sure it’s been at least two years, and I could ask you the same thing, Y/N.”

You playfully smacked his arm, looking at his side profile.

“That’s not fair!”

“It sounds fair to me,” spoken with a coolness comparable only to the night air.

The two of you locked eyes, faces drifting slowly together as the conversation fizzled until you felt his lips upon your own. So soft and supple. A perfect match for your own as they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. With every pull you followed, and with push you matched his movement. You moved in a synchronicity as if you were his moon and he were the tides, the two of you locked forever in a game of tug-of-war. Pushing and pulling for all eternity. 

Jaehyun snaked his fingers into yours and you clasped down, not wanting to let go no matter what. After some time, the two of you had ceased your kiss and you sat beside each other wordlessly, gazing up at the sky as the company you two shared was all that you needed. Each time a shooting star had come overhead, Jaehyun pointed it out to you and asked if you made a wish. Each time you gave him the same answer. 

“That was the eight shooting star. Are you sure you don’t have any wishes you want granted?”

“I’m sure,” you reply softly.

“How come?”  
  
“Because I already have everything I want.” He looked at him as he brushed your cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Well, that makes two of us. Hey, Y/N? How about you and I take the day off tomorrow?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far and if you would like one of these fics tailored specifically for your needs, please follow the link in my bio! Thank you!


End file.
